


Baby it's cold outside

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Series: Winter Drabble [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Winter Drabble Challenge, M/M, Powder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: Winter drabble prompt - Powder





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> After much debating over what exactly to write, this came to me when I was entering the first drabble and thought eh, it fits. Writing in only 100 words is hard, obviously. And I hope I did this prompt justice.

Harry and Louis, decked up in jackets, trudged out in the snow with Clifford, who was yapping happily, undeterred by the powder of snow. He was running circles which would highly amuse Harry except he was busy staring at his boyfriend. Louis was looking up at the falling snow, flakes settling on his eyelashes and nose which he blinked off prettily. Harry smiled at the sight as he mirrored Louis’ action, closing his eyes and looking up.

“You’re beautiful,” Louis said, echoing his sentiment, making Harry look at him, smiling.

“Says you.” He blushed as he squeezed their joint hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
